The Custody Battle of Tejay and Crassius
by TheBaneOfOlympus91
Summary: Kaldur is being forced back to Atlantis by vicious grandparents. If all goes wrong he could lose Tejay and Crassius. Journey with him into Atlantis where he will do whatever is possible to keep his boys. There will be flashbacks at times


**A/N - I know you all haven't heard from me in a while but as I continue to work on my To Save the Future story I thought I could at least put up a short story (who knows it may be longer) about Kaldur and the twins. It's going to take Kaldur, Tejay, and Crassius to deep portions of Atlantis where the corruption runs deep. Nobody can be trusted. This is one story I keep thinking about, even having dreams about so there's no way it's getting deleted. This storyline ties in with my Just Being A Teen story. If you've read it, in a few chapters you'll know where we are timeline wise. Some new characters that will make an appearance are Kaldur's brother Dal'ahm (Daryl Durham), his mother Jacinda (always liked that name) Garth's mother, Tula's parents, and various other Atlanteans. Whether or not Kaldur can trust them, will be revealed later on. Now why am I still talking?**

**Enjoy!**

Kaldur was moving at 100 mph an hour as he got his apartment ready. The worst day of his life was officially happening today. No matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get out of this day. He looked over at the clock and saw that he had about 20 minutes left before life as he knew it ended. There was a knock at the front door and his heart stopped beating. No it couldn't be, there was still time on the clock. He walked up to the door and stared through the peephole and relaxed. He opened the door angrily.

"You three scared the shit outta me," he snarled.

"Uh we're sorry," said Dick looking back at Wally and Conner. Kaldur didn't even answer them. He was like a possessed madman currently. He rushed back inside and continued his conquest for cleanliness "Is this a bad time Kaldur?"

"It's not a bad time, it's an absolute horrible time, but come in anyways." The three heroes walked in with Conner closing the door behind them. They went to sit on the couch and Kaldur almost had a heart attack. "NO NOT THERE!"

"What the hell man," cried Wally. "What's wrong with the couch? Did someone die on it?"

"Nothing, I just need for everything to be perfect."

"For what?"

"Him."

"Him who," asked Conner grabbing a beer out of the fridge.

"I am about to be visited by one of my biggest rivals," explained Kaldur. He sprayed some cleanser on the counters and began wiping them down. "He's the Master Enchanter at the Conservatory of Sorcery directly under Queen Mera, a Grandmaster in three different forms of Atlantean martial arts, and Atlantis' most desired bachelor four years running."

"Wow this guy sounds important," admitted Dick leaning against the wall.

"You say important, I say pain in the ass."

"Well who is he?"

"My older brother Daryl."

"Brother," said Conner and Wally together.

"How come you never told us you had a brother," asked Dick.

"Dal'ahm or Daryl Durham as he likes to be called on the surface is my older brother by 5 years," explained Kaldur. "Same mom and dad, but mom left Black Manta shortly after I was born. Daryl saw what our father was truly becoming growing up with him. And then once father made himself known as Black Manta, Daryl made a vow to kill him; so you can imagine how pissed off Daryl was when you and I killed my father 5 years ago with Dick."

"That being said, it still doesn't explain to us why you're stressing over your brother's visit," said Wally. "You're having a true panic attack right now Kal."

"Daryl is literally the most overbearing bastard that I've ever met. He always has to throw my achievements under the rug like their crap and Momma doesn't make it any better. 'Look Kaldur, Daryl got another award', 'oh Kaldur if you're having trouble with that spell ask your brother for help', and of course my personal favorite would have to be: 'Kaldur'ahm why can't you be more like Dal'ahm'; Goddess between him and her I don't know who makes me want to stab a blowfish into my eyes more."

"Does Tejay like him," asked Conner.

"Does Tejay like him," repeated Kaldur with disgust. "Can't get enough of his stupid asshole Uncle ever since he was a baby, it's the same with Crassius. Anytime we go to visit Atlantis it's always 'daddy when can we go see Uncle Dal?'"

"Sounds like you're just jealous of your brother Kal," teased Wally.

The Speedster had to duck the glass Kaldur flung at his head. It shattered against the wall spraying bits of glass all over the living room. "DON'T SAY I'M JEALOUS OF HIM," the Atlantean roared. 'I'M NOT JEALOUS OF HIM! I'VE NEVER BEEN JEALOUS OF HIM!"

"Easy Kaldur," said Dick raising both hands. "Wally was just having a little fun."

"I'm sorry Kaldur," replied Wally instantly. "I didn't know you felt this strong about your brother. When does he get here?"

The door rapped four times hard and Kaldur exhaled deeply. That could only be Daryl. Kaldur walked over to his front door slowly and painfully, twisted the knob, and pulled the door open. Standing in front of him was his big brother Daryl. He was wearing a white long sleeved sweater with black jeans. Much like Kaldur he had blond hair, but unlike Kaldur's it wasn't a buzz cut. Daryl's hair was dreadlocks tied in a ponytail that stopped at the top of his spine. He was about 6'3, all muscle, had pale green eyes, and an enormous smile on his face. Around his neck was a rectangular locket.

"Hey Guppy," said Daryl dropping his bags. He wrapped his arms around Kaldur and damn near crushed the air from his lungs. "You never call, you never write, you never visit. I must say was starting to get worried about you."

"I can't breathe," gasped Kaldur. Daryl let him go and Kaldur ushered him in. "Dal'ahm these are my friends: Dick, Wally, and Conner."

"Yes they match their descriptions of you perfectly."

"How was your trip to the surface," asked Conner.

"Just the usual," said Daryl plopping on the couch Kaldur spent 10 minutes fixing. "A long swim, followed by a break, and then an even longer swim. Got to the surface, some humans saw me coming out the water, I wiped their memories and then caught a cab here."

"If you were more careful you wouldn't need to wipe their minds," chided Kaldur placing the suitcases in his hall closet.

Whatever. I don't see my nephew and Crassius, where are they?"

"The boys are upstairs cleaning those war zones they call rooms."

"They can clean their rooms anytime Kaldur. Get em down here."

"No, I want them to clean them now."

But Daryl wouldn't be denied. He put his fingers in his mouth and whistled four times in some kind of pattern. Kaldur heard the thundering footsteps as his son Tejay, and Garth's son Crassius came flying down the stairs. They both jumped into Daryl's lap and started laughing.

"When did you get here Uncle Daryl," asked Tejay beaming up at him.

"Oh about 3 minutes ago. Didn't your daddy tell you I was coming?"

"No he didn't," said Crassius glaring angrily at Kaldur.

"Maybe he wanted to surprise you. So tell you what boys, why don't I go upstairs get cleaned up a little bit and then the three of us can go out for ice cream?"

"Daddy says no ice cream before dinner," said Tejay sadly.

"Yeah well your dad always has a barracuda up his butt."

Tejay and Crassius started laughing but immediately stopped once they saw the death glance that Kaldur was giving them.

"You two, rooms, now," ordered Kaldur. "And don't come out of them until they're clean."

"But Uncle Dal said-"

"Go and clean your messy ass rooms or you're not going anywhere tonight!"

Tejay sighed, and Crassius pouted, but the twins rushed back upstairs. Kaldur looked at his brother who was smiling warmly at him. He was already starting to usurp his authority with the boys.

"I don't' care what you just told them Daryl," said Kaldur. "They are not having ice cream before having dinner first."

"You need to lighten the hell up Guppy," teased Daryl. "A little ice cream before dinner never killed anyone. If you recall, we used to do it all the time."

"Yeah because Momma was at work, and we didn't know any better. But being a father, I do know better and they need food before ice cream and that's what they're going to have."

"Well how about we go out tonight," suggested Wally. "There's a good Mexican restaurant on the corner of Chelsea Blvd. All I have to do is make a call and they'll hold the seats for us."

"We can bring the girls too," said Dick.

Kaldur looked at his friends and slowly thought about how he should kill them. He didn't want to spend any more time with his brother than he had to. He wouldn't even be putting up with his stupid visit, but his mother insisted that Daryl stay here while he was on the surface. He looked at his clock. It was already 7:15, Tejay and Crassius went to bed by 9:00 but by the time they got back, it was probably going to be well over 10:00. But at least it was Friday.

"BOOOOYS," Kaldur shouted. "Come downstairs!". He walked over to the hall closet and grabbed their Superman, and Batman jackets. As they came downstairs, he threw the Superman one at Crassius, and the Batman one at Tejay. "We're going out to eat."

Tejay and Crassius started cheering and immediately rushed over to Daryl. Crassius jumped in his arms, and Tejay jumped onto his back. Everyone headed out the apartment except Kaldur who rushed upstairs to grab his truck keys. He entered his room and briefly looked outside his window. He could see Daryl teaching Crassius a spell which allowed fire to rotate around his body harmlessly. It was hard for Kaldur to come to terms that he was jealous of his brother in nearly every aspect. Deciding keeping everyone waiting for much longer would be rude, Kaldur quickly locked his door, and rushed out. It was an extremely painful 20 minute ride for Kaldur. Wally ran to the restaurant, and Conner flew carrying Dick, which meant Kaldur got to have more precious time with his brother. The entire time Daryl talked about how Queen Mera was retiring from the Conservatory soon which meant Daryl was going to be put in charge of it. Kaldur rolled his eyes because all this meant was that Daryl was about to get one more award: Youngest Headmaster in the History of the Conservatory. But amidst his brother's blabbing, Tejay and Crassius managed to squeeze in how Kaldur helped save the city of Oakland from Solomon Grundy all by himself.

When the four Atlanteans arrived at the Mexican restaurant, the guys and girls were already waiting for them. M'Gann, Artemis, and Zatanna all looked beautiful on such short notice. Nothing too fancy, just some blouses, with their hair let down. Zatanna was the only one wearing heels, but regardless how they looked, they were all mesmerized by Daryl.

"Hello ladies," said Daryl giving them all a perfect white smile that made Kaldur sick. "How are we doing today?"

The three women couldn't even form a sentence. It all came out as gibberish although Kaldur was sure he heard Artemis manage to say 'muscles' As Wally had gotten them reservations, they were immediately sat down. Kaldur sat down at a head of the table, and Daryl sat at the opposite. The only difference between the two was that the twins wanted to sit next Daryl. They all ordered when the waiters arrived and then just made small talk.

"So Daryl," asked Artemis after regaining her ability to speak. "What made you come visit the surface?"

"Nothing serious," answered Daryl. "I just needed a break from it all. I have the media sharks always swimming by attempting to get pictures of me-"

"Sorry to interrupt but media sharks," said Wally. "Is that a nickname for them?"

"No they are actual sharks with reporters on their backs. When they get close enough the reporter takes a picture of you. But like I was saying: media sharks, I'm responsible for all the new trainees until they reach the rank of apprentice, nearly all of my Senior Enchanters are asking for pay raises when they can barely cast an advanced lightning spell, people always coming up to me on my off days thinking I want to be bothered, my house constantly has people surrounding it; I guess what I'm trying to say is that I never get a moment to myself. So seeing as how I can afford to take some days off, I left a note on the Queen's desk after work yesterday and told her that I would be back on Monday."

"You don't think that was a little irresponsible not telling the Queen before hand," said Kaldur. "What if she doesn't have anyone to do your job?"

"That's just too bad then. Every once in a while, even if just for a day, I need to get away from the madness too Guppy."

"Don't call me that please," sighed Kaldur. "I hate that nickname."

"Daddy why does Uncle Dal always call you Guppy," asked Tejay.

Kaldur hated that childhood nicknames for various reasons. It held nothing but embarrassment for him. He looked up as the waiters brought forth their food. Steaks for Conner and Artemis, a little bit of everything for Wally and Daryl, Artemis and M'Gann the Caesar Salad, burgers and fries for the twins, and chicken parmesan for Dick and Kaldur. Thankfully, everybody ate their food in silence. Kaldur was tired of hearing his brother talk and he had one more day on the surface. It was days like this being surrounded by his brother that made him happy that they lived so far apart. While he loved Daryl, he couldn't stand to be in his shadow. When the waitress brought the check, Daryl grabbed it.

"Excuse me but what's your name," Daryl asked the waitress.

"It's Marie," she answered.

"Marie, isn't two hundred dollars a bit excessive for what we ordered." Daryl's eyes quickly flashed blue.

"Oh wow," she said looking at the check. "I apologize, I'll fix this right away." Marie jogged back towards the front of the restaurant.

"Hypnotizing the waitress Daryl," said Kaldur in disgust. "Come on man."

"Daryl," said Dick. "I'm pretty sure Kaldur told you I'm the adopted son of Bruce Wayne. I always pay for dinner whenever we go out."

"Don't worry about it and consider it a small gift from me to you."

Marie returned with the check and Dick still gave her two hundred dollars telling her to keep the change. Kaldur looked down the table and could see that Tejay and Crassius were barely awoke, each yawning at the exact moment he looked at them.

"Jackets," said Kaldur to the twins.

"Can we stop for ice cream please," begged Crassius.

"If you two hurry up and put your jackets on, we'll see."

"Oh come on Guppy it's only 9:30," said Daryl. "The night is still very young."

"Stop calling me that," warned Kaldur. "I've been cleaning up all day getting ready for your visit. I am exhausted. So because I am exhausted, I'm going to get into my truck with the twins, stop and get ice cream for them because they've behaved very well tonight, and then I'm going home. Now you can either come with me big brother, or I'm going to leave you here."

Daryl took a glance over at Marie who was grabbing her purse and clocking out at the computer, and smiled. "If it's all the same to you Guppy, I'll make my own way home. I know the way. Don't wait up." The older Atlantean got up from his chair and headed towards Marie.

Kaldur attempted to silently growl, but he was noticed.

"Are you okay Kal," asked Wally.

"Tejay, Crassius, if you want ice cream we're leaving now," he said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow.

And without another word, Kaldur and the boys left the restaurant.

**Next Morning**

Steaming hot water poured down onto Kaldur's skin as he stood in the shower. No matter how much his brother disgusted him, a long hot shower was what he always needed to bring himself back down to Earth. Today was going to be a good day. The sun was already rising high, with weather reports of it going to be at least ninety five degrees. In other words the perfect summer day Saturday. Kaldur turned the water off, dried off, put his towel on his waist and walked downstairs. It was still early, not even past 7:30 but every Saturday before the boys woke up he liked to read the paper in the kitchen with a cup of water. On the front page of the Gotham Review, there was a photo of Batman fighting with Killer Croc. Apparently, he had broke free from Arkham Asylum and challenged Batman to a fight. They fought through the Gotham First National Bank, before the Bat knocked him out with a sleeping Batarang. As he was reading the interview Commissioner Gordon gave the press, Kaldur heard the patter of footprints on the kitchen floor. He looked at his watch with shock. He knew for a fact that Daryl didn't rise before 10 on weekends. Crassius was normally up first between the twins, but never this early. Kaldur put the paper down and nearly fell backwards out of his chair. Standing in his kitchen, in his refrigerator, wearing Daryl's sweater that was much too large for her, was the waitress Marie from the night before.

"What the hell are you doing in my house," asked Kaldur angrily.

"Oh my gosh," she cried. "I didn't know that anyone lived here."

Kaldur tried processing why Marie was in his house, and of course there was only one reason for it. He grabbed his cup of water, ran to the stairs taking them two at a time, and burst inside Tejay's' room where Daryl was asleep on the floor.

"Wake up asshole," he whispered pouring the water on Daryl.

Daryl woke up sputtering water and looking around confused trying to catch his surroundings. "What are you doing," he croaked squinting at Kaldur. "What's your problem?"

"What's my problem?! You invited some fucking woman over to my fucking house last night and you had sex with her in my fucking son's room!"

"Do you honestly believe that I would disrespect my nephew's room like that Kaldur? I might have sex in your room, but I would NEVER have sex in his. All we did was sleep on the floor because the couch was too small for the both of us."

"You had sex on my couch?! The boys play with their toys there! I sit there!"

"What did you want us to do? Do it outside like animals?"

"Yes because then I wouldn't have to explain how possible fluid stains got on my couch to Tejay and Crassius. You can't come to my house and have sex with strangers Daryl while I have two small children in the house. You just can't." Kaldur took a breath and walked around the room several times, banged his head softly on the wall, and then faced his brother. "I cannot do this right now. I swear to the Goddess I cannot do this shit with you this morning Daryl because today is going to be a good day, not a day of us trading barbs. I am going to go for run, you are going to get Miss No-Pants out of here and watch the twins while I'm gone, and at about 1:30 we are going to a BBQ Bruce Wayne is having for the Justice League and Team. I kind of don't want you to go, but I know you're going to go regardless, so just make sure that you're ready."

Kaldur turned around as Daryl gave him a quizzical look on his face. He saw Marie standing at the bottom of the stairs with her arms folded looking ashamed. Kaldur quickly checked on Tejay and Crassius. Thankfully they were still both knocked out in Crassius's bed. Turning around he rushed into his room, threw off his towel, and put on some compression shorts. As he was opening his sock drawer, Kaldur heard his door open and close. He looked back and saw Daryl standing in the room, boxers only, leaning against the wall.

"What do you mean you don't want me to go," he asked angrily.

"Tell me what part of that you didn't understand and I'll break it down to you further," replied Kaldur. "I do not want you to go to this BBQ."

"Why not?"

"Just because."

"No don't give me that shit. Says what's on your mind and stop swimming away from the issue like an angel fish. What's your damn problem? Why don't you want me to go to the BBQ?"

"BECAUSE YOU RUIN MY LIFE DARYL!" The second Kaldur released those words he regretted them. But it was time to be honest with his brother for once. "You make things so hard for me when you come here. I've known my friends for more than five years and I've never wanted to introduce you to them because I knew what was going to happen. My entire life, all you've ever done is overshadow me. I was never even able to be my own person until I came to the surface Daryl all because of you. I wasn't Kaldur'ahm back in Atlantis, I was Dal'ahm's younger brother. The same Dal'ahm who mastered a 6th tier fire spell at the age of nine something that to this day, Queen Mera still cannot do."

"You done crying Guppy?"

"That's another thing you always do! You always call me Guppy and remind me of that horrendous incident when I was 14 and threw up all over Tula at the Festival of Mikki after eating too many fried guppies. That shit is so annoying." Letting his anger get the best of him, Kaldur's tattoo's began to glow red.

"So you think you've had it hard huh," asked Daryl folding his arms. "Poor little Kaldur'ahm just having to live in my shadow all the time. Answer me this question: is it my fault that I'm good at magic?"

"How-"

"YES OR NO!"

"No."

"Is it my fault that you never told me how feel about certain things?"

"No."

"Is it your fault that you've kept this pent up for all these years?"

Kaldur couldn't believe it. Daryl was turning the argument around on him and making some fine points. "Yes it's my fault."

"Well I tell you what Kaldur'ahm, your life is a helluva lot better than mine. Always have media sharks in my face taking fucking pictures of me and what I'm doing. My life is the whole of Atlantis' life. I can barely take a piss without half of Atlantis hanging off my nuts. I have women begging me to sleep with them on a day to day basis and I just want to be in a committed relationship. Do you know how embarrassing it is to be Atlantis' Most Desired Bachelor 4 years in a row? And then to make matters worse, when those bastard sharks aren't asking me about my life, they want to know how the great Aqualad is doing on the surface."

"They want to hear about me?"

"You damn right! They want to know how Aqualad is doing. They want to know if I'll be able to get Aqualad down to Atlantis for an interview or if I could get a recent picture of me and you together. A year ago, I was in a relationship with this women and we waited four months before we started sleeping together. And after our first time do you know what she asked me? She said 'okay we did it, now can you introduce me to your brother? Because I want to ask him out.'" Kaldur was taking deep breaths, watching his brother talk, and trying to stop the tears from spilling out his eyes. He could hear Daryl's voice cracking meaning he was probably about to start crying too. "And Momma doesn't make things any easier for me, she only makes them worse. 'Oh look Dal, Kaldur and his Team saved another city, Dal when are you finally going to have some children, Kaldur can't do all the work. And my personal favorite: Dal'ahm why can't you be more like your brother Kaldur'ahm!" Daryl took a minute and sniffed hard and wiped his eyes. "I don't want your life Kaldur and I never did. And if I overshadowed you, it was never on purpose. I've never told you this, but I am extremely proud of the things you have accomplished at just twenty one. You have your own house, a truck, and you created a beautiful boy that I would give my life for." Daryl opened his locket and inside was a picture of Tejay smiling. "When all the Senior Enchanters at the Conservatory are going around showing pictures of their ugly ass kids, I take out this picture of Tejay and proudly proclaim my baby brother is responsible for making this."

"Please tell me you don't actually say it like that," asked Kaldur. He could feel his face burning with embarrassment. Daryl walked over to him and put him in a enormous bear hug that cracked Kaldur's back. Kaldur struggled to get free from his brother, but all Daryl did was grip him tighter, and force them onto bed. Kaldur wanted to groan, but that would ruin the first good moment he could remember having with his brother in a while.

"Look man," sighed Daryl. "I don't like where we're at in our lives right now. We are brothers and both in our twenties and we fight more than the twins. I don't want that for us anymore. So say we call a truce?"

Kaldur didn't even have to think about his answer. "Truce." They both shook hands, before hugging one last time. "Okay, if we're going to continue this hugging thing we're doing, can we at least put on pants?"

"Good idea," said Daryl looking down.

Deciding the time for a run was over, Kaldur grabbed a pair of jeans and some flip flops out of his closet, along with a black V neck T-shirt. As he was about to brush his teeth, the door bell rang. According to his watch, it was only 8:00 AM. Not many people rose this early on a Saturday, especially if they didn't have to work. He walked downstairs, and opened the door and saw three people, two women and one man he never wanted to lay his eyes on again. One was an older Asian woman with jet black hair and eyes so blue they were almost sparkling. The second woman had flaming red hair streaked with grey down to her shoulders, with a portion of it behind her ear. Her brown eyes were trying to stare directly through Kaldur. The guy was of average build, about 5'10 and looked to be in his early fifties. The Asian woman was Garth's mom Liann Stormfin. The married couple were Tula's parents: Tai and Melosa Waters.

"Why are you all here," Kaldur asked quietly.

"We want to see the boys," said Tai.

"You want to see your grandsons? Because the three of you, Carn included, had that chance when they were first born. But what did you three tell me when I came to your doorsteps after Garth went to jail?"

"What was said then is not important now," said Liann venomously. "And Carn is dead just so you know."

"Forgive me if I'm not sorry that Garth's father is dead. 'We don't ever want to see those little bastards again.' That's what I was told by you three and Carn. So, I'm staying away from you all like you ordered."

"That may be harder for you than you think," said Tai taking out an envelope. "This is for you Kaldur'ahm, we hate that it's come to this, but you are an unfit parent."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard him correctly Kaldur," Melosa replied gently. "You are still a child yourself and not to mention children who are Atlanteans deserve to live in Atlantis. The boys are learning nothing of their own culture growing up on the surface."

"Where Tejay and Crassius are raised is none of your damn concern!"

"It is, and I'm truly sorry but this is the way things were meant to be. We'll see you in a week."

And without saying another word, Liann, Tai, and Melosa turned around and headed back to the car where a driver was waiting for them. Kaldur slammed his door shut so hard that a picture of both boys fell off the wall. He recognized the letter with a seal of the ASC on it. The Atlantean Supreme Court. He tore open the letter and read it.

_Dear Kaldur'ahm,_

_It is come to the attention of this court, that two young children one Tejay Jackson Durham, and one Crassius Dorian Stormfin, in your care have been placed there under false circumstances. The parties against you: Mr and Mrs. Waters, and Mrs. Stormfin, are willing to provide multiple forms of evidence against you. The ASC unfortunately has no choice but to have a hearing to see if you are competent enough to continue your care of the young Atlanteans. The date of your hearing according to the human calendar, shall be on April 7__th__. If you do not show up, the ASC will have no choice but to hold you in contempt of court and both the young Mr. Durham and Mr. Stormfin shall be forcibly removed from your care and become wards of the court. It is unfortunate that these proceedings must take place but the court has no other alternative when the welfare of two of Atlantis' children is possibly in jeopardy. We hope to put this to rest April 7__th__._

_Sincerely_

_Atlantean Supreme Court Member Rachi _

Kaldur read, re-read, and re-re-read the letter over and over. He fell to his knees with the letter still clutched in his hands and stared into space. Daryl came downstairs still in boxers and found Kaldur in his daze. He waved his hand through Kaldur's vision, snapped in his face, and called his name several times. All Kaldur did was close his eyes and hand Daryl the letter as a tear spilled from his eye down his cheek. Daryl's reaction was the exact opposite of Kaldur's. He started shouting in Atlantean, he punched a hole in the wall, and broke a vase. He promised Kaldur that he would use his resources to get him the best litigator but Kaldur wasn't listening because only one thing was going through he mind.

The twins own grandparents were trying to take them from him.

**A/N - A little feedback would be nice**


End file.
